Tamazusa
by Yamadori
Summary: Title means "love-letter". One day, Kirie finds a love letter in her shoe locker. After getting more letters, she determines to do whatever it takes to find out who her secret admirer is. Kirie x ?
1. Prologue: The First Letter

**Hello, everyone! I'm trying something a bit different from my usual... A Girls Bravo story. I've wanted to do one of these for a while, but hadn't really had any ideas until now. That said, this chapter is very short compared to what I usually write. It **_**is**_** a prologue, but... The next chapters will hopefully be much longer than this. Anyway... I don't think there's too much else I need to mention. So, after the disclaimer, we can get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girls Bravo, and I don't claim to. So... please don't come after me? *insert sweatdrop here***

Miharu tilted her head. "Why should we try to bring Koyomi to school?"

Kirie, sitting on the bench, started pulling off the white school shoes. "Because it'll be more fun around here if she does. You had fun coming here, didn't you?"

She nodded her head quickly. "Yes! It's nice to come here with you and Yukinari."

"So, that's why Koyomi should come," she stood, the shoes hanging from her hand. As she opened the small locker door, she added, "She'll probably like it, too. I know she's kind of shy, but- hm?" Kirie furrowed her eyebrows. "What's this?"

"What did you find, Kirie?" Miharu tried to look over her shoulder.

Kirie took the envelope off of the shoes inside her locker. "Is this a...?"

"Oh, it's a letter!" Miharu cut in cheerfully. "Who's it from? And why is there a heart sticker on it?"

Kirie held the letter close, moving away from Miharu a little. "I-I don't know."

"Are you going to open it?"

"I guess..." she turned it over in her hands for a second, then started opening it. Unfolding the paper inside, she almost read it out loud, but decided to scan it with her eyes instead.

_Dear Kirie,_

_It probably isn't the best way to reveal one's true feelings, but I thought to let you know that you did well on the test today, and you shouldn't worry about it. _

_That said... I won't tell you who I am, but I will tell you that I've become sure that I'm in love with you._

_I'm sorry if it's a little awkward... I've never written anything like this before._

_I hope that one day, I'll be able to tell you how I feel in person. I look forward to that day very much._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

"Is this... for real...?" Kirie eyed the letter disbelievingly.

"I think it's very nice," Miharu smiled as she read it over Kirie's shoulder. "Who do you think it's from?"

"I don't know," Kirie looked around - the only ones in the hall were her and Miharu. "I'd like to find out, though."

**Okay, prologue done! Again, I'm sorry it's so short... But I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm actually unsure of who the secret admirer is right now - feel free to let me know who you'd like it to be in a review. On that note, please review. :) I would very much appreciate some feedback on this, even though there isn't much to give feedback on. Like I do with all of my stories, I will try to update after 10 hits. See you soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Second Letter

**Well, I'm finally back, and I brought chapter two with me! :D Sorry it took so long... I've had writer's block with this story and my other ones, and I have over eighteen stories planned... Phew! Anyway, if any of you have read my other stories, you know how I do review replies. For example, let's say you reviewed last chapter - I'll reply to those reviews this chapter. So, with that, let's get to the review replies.**

**Shuriken Chick:** Thank you. I've never actually seen a love letter before, so I just tried to think of what someone would write if they were in that situation. Glad it turned out okay. Here's chapter two. Well, actually... Last chapter was the prologue, so this chapter is technically chapter one. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

**WindGoddess Rune:** Hi, Rune - I'm surprised that you came, but happily surprised. :) Well... I'm not actually sure who the secret admirer is, either. I'm hoping that someone will tell me who they want it to be, or that I'll be able to figure out who it is as I continue to write. I'm not sure you really want to watch it... It's kind of perverted. :P They had some cool ideas in the beginning, though, so that's why I like it. They started getting a little over the top as the second season started, though... I never finished watching it, but I heard that the final episodes were good. I think I'd like to finish watching it someday - as a general rule, I try to finish a series after I start watching it. :)

**Jenn:** Thanks. Well, actually... I was hoping _you_ could give me hint. Well, you and the other readers. At the moment, I'm unsure of who the secret admirer will be. So... You can tell me who you'd like it to be, or who you think it might be. Otherwise, I'll just keep writing as I go and hope that I get some kind of idea.

**Twisteddarkness225: **Yeah... I saw that there was barely anything around , so I thought I would try and write one. Thank you. And sorry about the chapter length - I _never_ write anything that short. Won't happen again.

**lonelyley:** Thank you; I hope that you'll like the rest of it, too. :)

**KyokoBeat:** I know; with the shortness of it, I was afraid it might give that kind of impression. Still, if I ever wrote an entire story that was as shallow as that, I should have several large books thrown at me. :P I'm glad you like it. Kirie is likely my favorite character in Girls Bravo, so centering the story on her was easy for me. :) I'm sad to say that I haven't finished watching the whole series, though I'd like to, but I did feel that there wasn't enough detail about her. Thank you for suggesting that; orignally, I wasn't going to develop her character in this story, in favor of doing it in a different story. But after reading your review, I think I will add some of that. :) Ah, that's another good idea. While Fukuyama hasn't made an appearance yet - and with the shortness of the prologue and first chapter, it's little wonder - but he _is_ going to play a role in this. Though he's more than a little perverted, I _am_ a little fond of Fukuyama x Kirie - I think that the pervertedness is partially a cover for how he really feels. ;) The next chapter is moving a little slow, but you've given me some very good ideas, so it may be done sooner than I expected. :) Thanks for reviewing - like I just mentioned, it really helped! :D

**Okay, review replies done! *sigh* This took so long to do, and it's **_**still**_** shorter than what I usually write... It might be because I haven't watched Girls Bravo in over two years. :P I remember it well enough, though. Anyway, I think I've probably bothered you enough with my rambling, so let's get on with Chapter 1, shall we?**

**Note: Thoughts will be in italics without quotation marks.**

Kirie looked up as she finished splashing her face with water. While she had gotten some sleep last night, she didn't get as much rest as she usually did.

She'd been wondering about the love letter endlessly since she read it, even while she was eating and studying.

It was true, some kind of crazy or odd thing happened to her just about every day. But it was kind of nice to have a _normal_ odd thing happen to her.

* * *

On the walk to school, Kirie was suddenly struck with a thought. She looked to her left, where Yukinari was walking at her side. Could it... Could he...?

"Hey, Yukinari," she tried to keep her voice casual. "What were you doing after class yesterday?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "You know what I was doing, Kirie. The teacher made me clean the chalkboard again. After that, I changed my shoes at the lockers, and I came to meet you and Miharu outside."

Kirie put her hand to her chin, contemplating. _There might have been enough time for him to write the letter,_ she thought. _Yukinari writes pretty fast. The secret admirer sounded shy, and Yukinari definitely fits into that category. Still, I don't know if this is enough proof. I'll have to look into it more..._

"Kirie?" she looked up as Yukinari said her name. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're eyebrows are creasing," Miharu said, unwittingly blunt. "You seem upset."

Despite the fact that she was, Kirie shook her head, then cheerfully said, "Nah, I'm fine! Come on!" she ran ahead. "We're going to be late!"

* * *

Long before class had finished, Kirie had collapsed onto her folded arms on her desk, and had remained like that since then. She was just... so... tired...

"Kirie? Are you okay?" she could hear Miharu say.

"Yeah," her voice came out muffled. "Fine."

"Well, maybe you should get up then," Now she could hear nervousness creeping in. "Because everyone's been gone for a long time now and-"

"_What_?" Kirie sat straight up then. Glancing around, she could see that Miharu was right. She had been asleep so long, the sunset was already painting the schoolroom orange.

"I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up until now..."

"Oh, man..." Kirie groaned, holding her head in her hands. "My mom is just going to _love_ this..."

"She is?" Miharu blinked at her in confusion. "I thought she would've been angry."

Kirie opened her mouth to explain, waited a moment to run through her mind the conversation that would follow her explanation, and promptly closed it again.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to find out who wrote that love letter."

It was with great difficulty that Kirie kept herself from smashing her head against the table. _Now_ what was she supposed to do? After all of the time she wasted sleeping, the person who wrote the letter had likely gone home. Unless-

"Miharu, is Yukinari still here?"

She shook her head. "No; he said he was late for something important he had to do. He told me to stay here with you, so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up."

"Something important, huh..." That sent Kirie's mind working. _Could that important thing be writing another letter? Well, there's only one way to find out._ "Come on, Miharu. Let's go change our shoes and get out of here."

* * *

There it was, in the same spot as last time.

"Wow, Kirie! It's another letter!" Miharu exclaimed happily as the said letter was pulled out of the locker.

Kirie turned the envelope over in her hands. It was the same as before - no indication of who had written it. It was sealed with another heart sticker.

She opened it carefully, unfolding the paper once it was out of the envelope, and began to read.

_Dear Kirie,_

_I don't know what had you up so late, but you should try to get some more sleep. If you're falling asleep like that, it probably means you aren't getting enough rest. I'm worried that you'll get sick, so please try to rest more._

_Still... You're very cute when you're sleeping._

_I know this letter isn't much better than the last one. Still, I needed to get this off of my chest, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person. But, there is one important thing I would like to say..._

_I love you, Kirie. Very much._

_So... Try to get some more rest. Or at least do something relaxing, and hopefully something you enjoy._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Miharu giggled. "I think I like this one more than the last one."

Kirie moved away from her, concealing the letter, blushing madly. "Why are you reading it anyway? They're for me!" Embarrassment was putting more edge into her voice than she had intended.

Miharu didn't seem to mind. Either that, or she didn't seem to notice. She'd thought about it for all of five seconds when she shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Kirie sighed wearily. "Never mind. Let's just get you home."

* * *

She stared down with full concentration at the letters she'd spread out on her bed.

Kirie wished fervently that the letters had been written in English. With English, it was much easier to tell apart a person's handwriting. But with Japanese... Not so much. Everyone was taught to write the characters in the same way, so they all did their best to write it exactly the same.

She sighed in frustration, scrunching her eyes shut. This was driving her crazy - she couldn't stand it! She just wanted to figure out who was sending these! Was that so much to ask?

It was okay, though. She wouldn't give up so easily. She would find out who wrote these, no matter what!

She opened her eyes, and a sentence on one of the letters leapt at her.

"_I'm worried that you'll get sick, so please try to rest more._"

"But... I can sleep for a little while..." she said to herself, her voice quiet. "As soon as I get up, I'll start trying to figure this out for real."

**Chapter 1 finished! :D Well... I know it's still short, but this is still kind of the introduction. What it's an introduction for, I'm still figuring out. I have a few loose ideas, though, so I think I can try and make something out of them. Anyway... If you can, please review. Many of you probably already know this, but I accept reviews if you aren't signed in or aren't a member of the site, so feel free to leave a review. :) I'll probably start working on the next chapter after this one reaches 10 hits. See you soon! :D**


End file.
